Standing By You!
by KyokoSawako
Summary: [W Juliet] This is my alterate universe fic I have been working on hard for the past few weeks. The prologue is the first chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Makoto, after graduating for Shiro-Amano High School, was accepted into Aglis-Miata, a very prestigious Drama School. The only way his father would allow him to go was if he dressed as a girl until he finishes the school with no one finding out. If his is to fail, he will have to attend a real college and take over the family business, running a Kempo Dojo. This is where he meets a very hyperactive tomboy, who has talked her family into letting her purse her dream, to become an action movie star.

* * *

**_A/N:_** This is an idea I've been playing with for a few days, and I've come too really like the plot so far. My only problem is what plays to do (I'm considering sticking with ones already done in the manga but I would also like a different approach with some different plays too), I already know a basic plot but not all the in-between events, as always! I must get at least 1 review per chapter, including one for this prologue. I want to know that some people really read this.

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

**_Warning:_** Some Language. Almost all W Juliet stories will have some language due to the fact that there is some in the manga, though this story will have a little more than that.

**_Update:_** I post when I will update on my profile, so if you to want to know any progress just check there. I update it once every few days.

* * *

Chapter 1

Makoto walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him, and set out to explore the town. He stood at around five feet eight inches and had a striking blonde hair color; gotten from his grandmother on his mother, Risa's, side. His features resembled that of a beautiful women, and with the right attire, he could have easily looked like a girl in every aspect. Convincing his father to get him that apartment close to school had been a tedious task, though, he did not regret the weeks he spend on persuading him.

He wanted to get accustom to the area so as to not seem completely new to his new Drama School and the people who live around there. His apartment was three hours away from the main house, just far enough to have some freedom, but not far enough to get away from his father, and was located in a very small town, one where everyone probably knew everyone else. At this point in time, since school had not started yet and wouldn't for the next week, he went around dressed normally, as a guy, though he still had to be careful. The only problem he might have was running into someone from the Drama School and later having them recognize him and wonder why he is dressed as a girl. Than he would have to return home; his dreams shattered.

The town couldn't have had more than a hundred buildings in all, including the houses; the smallest little town Makoto had ever seen, much less been in! From the center branched off four paths, each one leading to a different part of town. The one he just came from lead to all the apartment complexes, whereas the one directly to his right lead to the owned houses and to his left were restaurants. The only path that was straight in front of him split after a while; the one that went straight lead to a playground whereas the other one lead to a park.

After exploring the rest of the town, Makoto wandered into the park, deciding to relax a little before heading back to his apartment to finish unpacking. The park was a simple, and ordinary place, the only thing meant to stand out was a fountain in the center of a clearing with the statue of a woman with her child at play next to her surrounded by a pond of water. Someone had climbed on the top of this, which angered many who were now gathered around it.

"That fountain is older than I, older than even my grandfather to be exact!" declared an elderly man with one of the deepest voices imaginable. He looked to be no older than seventh-five, with gray hair, traces of a dark brown was evident. "This damn statue is old enough to break with even the slightest pressure added, and we don't need some fucking teenage tomboy rampaging around destroying things!"

"Kiss my ass!" bellowed the person on the statue. She had an amazing light brown hair cut really short, with beautiful eyes to match. She wore simple men's attire, a dark blue T-shirt and black pants; though they fit her and her attitude perfectly in his opinion. "Rules are overrated and meant to be broken!"

"Rules are meant to keep this fucked up world in order!" shrieked a woman, who could not have been over thirty. "You would do better to respect them and do as you are told!" storming away, muttering curses and the foulest phrases one could think of under her breath.

"What the hell is anyone in this damn place going to do if I don't?" she retorted, just as she reached up to get higher and her footing slipping just before she started to fall. Wondering why she never touched the ground, she turned around, as best as she could in the arms of the person who caught her, and saw a handsome young man, probably around her age, with remarkable blonde hair color and a very strong muscular build even for one as thin as him. Turning a very bright red, and averting her gaze to the ground, she somehow managed to stammer out, "Thanks."

"I would be more careful if I were you. Next time I might not be around and I don't think anyone else would have helped you, what, with the way you pissed them all off so quickly and easily." he implied, puttingher feet back level with the ground. "What do you say I treat you to dinner?"

"If you really don't mind hanging out with a person like me?" she inquired with the most questioning look one could ever have imagined.

"There's nothing wrong with a person like you. Now, come, show me where you would like to eat at. I'm new to the area so I don't now all the greatest places to eat at around here."

"Well, that explains why I've never seen you around here before. I'd show you around, but by now you probably know the area well enough to get around."

"True, though it never hurts to make sure." he stated, stepping out of the park and heading into the center of town. "Is there anything really important that I should know about this town?"

"Nothing to major that I can think of, though, and anything else you could learn over time."

"Right now, the most important thing is that I learn something about my guest for dinner."

"Heehee! I kinda forgot about that. Sorry! My name is Ito Miura and I am starting my first year at Aglis-Miata Drama School this year."

"Really? So you want to become an actor do you?"

"Yup. I've wanted to ever since I was a little girl."

"It is good that you can keep that dream for so long. Let me introduce myself, my name is Makoto and I have just moved into this town. I plan on living here for a few years."

"Interesting. I wonder, just why did you move here? You cannot be older than I am!"

"I am probably no older than you. It took a lot on my part to even get my father to let memove away this far. He would have rather me live three hours away and have to drive three hours to school and three hours back home. Never let my father decide everything, otherwise things would be a real pain right now."

"Explains why I've never seen you around here! Most people probably wouldn't travel three hours just to look around a town." she declared just as her stomach growled. "It looks like we have forgotten something in our discussions!"

"Apparently, someone is very hungry and it isn't me. So where do we eat?" he questioned upon arriving at the center of town.

"Hmm, I know you probably won't have the money, as I wouldn't, to eat at the most expensive, yet we don't want to eat at the cheapest place either. I would have to say Emura's is really good and that bad of a price either."

"Than that shall be where we will eat. Though, I have no clue where it is at, you're going to have to show me."

"Don't worry, it's right here." she said as she rounded a corner. It stood just like a simple building, only the sign said it was a restaurant.

"Interesting little place. I wouldn't have known it was a restaurant if you didn't point it out to me."

"True, I didn't either until someone pointed it out to me too. Though, that is why I like it, not to damn busy but still enough to keep them in business."

"Hmm, what do you say we go inside and eat now?" he implored, stepping up and opening the door for Ito.

"Sure, let's finally eat. I'm starving." she demanded, striding into the restaurant with Makoto following close behind.

Inside was a simple diner, though, it had a few more elegant touches to the atmosphere; drapes hung over the windows that could be opened or closed by the customers and the place was split into more than one room, aboutfive from what they could tell, that gave the placea sense of privacy for the customers.

When they entered, there were very few people for it was before people would get off work and come eat. They were lead to a booth in one of the back rooms, as per Ito's request, and handed their menus. They ordered their meals and mostly ate in silence, once in a while a few words were exchanged, but they were few and much spaced out. When they had finished, Makoto paid the bill as he had promised. As he walked out, he held the door open once again for Ito.

"I'm not some fucking sissy girl that needs the door held open for me everywhere I go!" she exclaimed, marching out of the restaurant.

"There is such a thing as me being a gentleman, you know?"

"Andthere is such athing about being too much of a gentleman, too."

"Maybe, but that is not me. If you want, you can be the gentleman and hold the door for me."

"Hell no! You stick to holding doors and paying bills so long as it suits you. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, now that I have a pretty good idea of the area, I will probably be staying at my apartment, unpacking, until schools starts for me. Though, I plan to walk you home first."

"I'd be careful if I were you. My brothers don't take to kindly to guy walking me home; they'd beat you to a pulp."

"Than I shall walk you as far as you would like."

"Fine, fine, you win." she stated, ambled past him and lead them down the street to her house. When they had arrived at a corner close to her house, she halted, turning, and said, "This is as far as you go. The biggest house down this street is ours, well; it's almost the only damn house down this street."

"Then it looks like I shall have to leave you here. Try not to get into anymore situations like you did in the park this afternoon. I may not be around to save you like I did today." he stated, turning around. Once he had walked a little ways down, he called back, "You'll probably be seeing me around here again, soon."

"I hope so." she called, running back to give him a hug before heading the rest of the way down the street to her house.

By the time Makoto made it back to his apartment it was very late; very dark with only the moon for lighting in the vast sky. The first thing he did when he walked in was take a shower and head straight to bed. Tomorrow would be another day of unpacking, leaving the day before school starts to get any supplies he would need.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I had this written out for a while; it was just a matter of putting it into the computer. Which was hell, I had 2 research papers due this week, one Wednesday and one tomorrow, which I did Sunday, but have been helping other people with their's. Summer will be the greatest relief for it will give me the most time to work on stories and my games. On that topic, there will definitely be NO updates in March. I have five books to get, of which are W Juliet Vol. 9 and Kingdom Hearts Vol. 3 which should be out by the end of March; two maybe three video games, one being Kingdome Hearts II ; and one movie, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire which comes out on March 7th. I have one birthday in the family to celebrate that month, one this Feb. 28, twins that are turning one year old, and one on March 23 that is turning two years old. I have a lot to do that month, along with the insurance on our rent house being due next month! Too many things!_ As last time, at least **one review** before it will be update, and even then I cannot say exactly when I will get the chance._

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

**_Warning:_** Some Language. Almost all W Juliet stories will have some language due to the fact that there is some in the manga, though this story will have a little more than that.

**_Update:_** I post when I will update on my profile, so if you to want to know any progress just check there. I update it once every few days.

_**MAKOTO NARITA is ITO-CHAN and ITO MIURA is ITO-KUN**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2

He stood before Aglis-Miata, the school the school that would make him into an actor. He had a wig, the same color of dirty blonde, over his normally shoulder length hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. He had the girls' school uniform on; a knee length skirt with a button down blouse both a light blue color. The school stood five stories high and about a quarter of a mile long and wide. The out look was very simple, something that fit with the little town it was in. The doors were like those only told of in fairy tales; they stretched to the top of the first floor and were about fifty feet wide. They had a design etched into them, what it was, he could not tell.

When he opened the doors, the sights he saw amazed him. The outside was meant to deceive people, for inside were things of the utmost elegance; very expensive furniture covered the main room and the whole place was made with the feel of mystery in the air. It was a fitting place to become an actor. Connected to the left wall was a receptionist desk, a rounded little cove that looked to be in the best of conditions. There were many doors around the room that branched off into other sections. No one was in the area, save for the receptionist. Most probably knew where to go.

"How might I help you?" the receptionist questioned as I stepped up to the desk. She looked to be in her late 20's with long flowing dark blue hair down to her knees.

"Well, I'm a little late this morning, so, I was wondering if you could show me where I could find a Mrs. Ito's room is located?" he stated in the girlest voice he could. "My name is Ito Narita; this is my first year here."

"Of course, I should have realized! So silly of me! She should be on the fourth floor with her group already. Just take the elevator in the room to my right up to that floor. No groups practice down here. The first floor is mostly for visitors and major productions."

"Thank you very much." he said, walking off towards the room she pointed at. Inside were7 elevators, each a golden color with the walls having a silver tint creating a very bright contrast in the room. Taking the first elevator to arrive, he rode it all the way to the fourth floor. From the moment he stepped out into a room the exact copy of the one on the first floor, he could hear distorted shouting in the room just outside.

"Explain to me why the hell I don't get to audition for my own damn part? Why do I have to have it picked for me!" exclaimed a familiar, husky voice. Opening the door, he saw the same young tomboy he had meet before. He wasn't expecting her to be here, in this group with him. He could only she wouldn't be able to tell that it was him.

He stood unnoticed as an older woman around 25, whom he guessed was Mrs. Ito, spoke, "Ito-kun! How can you be so mean! The part fits you! Be happy that you get to play one of the lead roles!"

"Ya, the MALE lead role." she yelled storming into another room.

"Umm, excuse me, but are you Mrs. Ito?" he implored. All the guys in the group watched, drooling, while the girls whispered as he walked up to the woman who had just finished talking.

"But you look so much better as the male lead!" she mumbled, turning to face him. "Ahh, our new student. Everyone, this is Ito Narita. I expect all of you to treat her with the greatest care and respect. Ito-chan, if there is anything that you need please fell free to ask me."

As she finished, everyone in the group came up to him, asking him all kinds of questions. Some where about his looks, it seemed that none could tell that he was really a guy, and others would ask if he would go out with them. Ito Miura, wondering what all the commotion was about, came out of the room dressed ready to practice. She had on a dark blue pair of jeans with a men's green dress shirt. When she saw the group gathered around a girl she had never met before, she stormed over saying, "What the Hell is wrong with you all! You need to learn to respect new members; not crowd them until they suffocate!" grabbing his hand and leading him to the room she just came out of.

"This is the girls changing room." she declared, closing the door. The room had mauve colored lockers, split into a total of four rows. The walls were a peach with benches of an orange-yellow tinting. "I don't know why they had to make this room so damn girly!"

"Not the colors I would have chosen either." he stated, looking around the room.

"Hee, at least I'm not the only one. Though, I do hope that those other girls weren't bothering you too much?"

"They were a little; mostly because it is not something I'm use to."

"Hee, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that. Anyway, I'll leave now and let you change into clothes for practice." she stated, going back outside, leaving him alone for the moment.

After changing into a semi-tight yellow polo and a green pair of jeans, he exited, only to be surrounded by everyone in the group once again. The moment Mrs. Ito could get everyone to calm down, she declared, "I want to see what our new student can do before we introduce ourselves. Please, step up next to me and I shall give you the part I want you to read."

Stepping up, he did his best reading from the script she gave him. "O' Romeo, O' Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" continue until Mrs. Ito told him to stop.

"That was amazing! One the best, even in this class!" she spoke. "Everyone, you could learn something from Ito-chan. Get to know her while I do the paperwork for her to stay." before leaving into a back room.

A young man that had been standing next to Ito-kun walked up to him, saying, "My name is Yoshiro. I am pleased to meet you." He was wearing a pair of orange shorts with an orange tank top to match. His hair was of a dark brown color, but his eyes were light brown, which made them stand out.

Pushing Yoshiro out of the way, a woman with very bright red hair exclaimed, "You, stay away from my dear Ito-kun! How dare you steal her name!"

As Yoshiro grabbed her and lead her to another room, a woman with shoulder length, jet black hair said, "Don't mind Tsugumi-sempai, she's always that way. I'm Nobuko by the way. I hope we get to be good friend."

Standing next to her was a woman with long auburn hair and very bright red eyes. "My name is Misaki. I am Nobuko's closest friend and I hope you will be a great friend to us as well." she said, in a very light, feathery voice.

"Don't mind them." Ito-kun announced, coming towards him. "So, your name is Ito too. Nice to meet ya, I'm Ito Miura."

"My full name is Ito Narita and it is nice to meet all of you too. I am pleased to be here."

"Glad to her that, I think you'll fit in well here. There's not much to show around this school. All the floors look the same, the only things different is what the groups bring in themselves."

Soon afterwards they all began to practice for the role they wanted to play in the production. Many said Ito-chan should be Juliet, but Tsugumi argued heavily against it. Most ignored her, while others agreed; though, only a very few did.

Just before they were to let out for the day, Mrs. Ito came back in say, "It's all done. Ito-chan is staying!" after which she dismissed them early. A great start for his new life.

Before going home, he walked around to a few places with Ito-kun and ended up having to take her home. This time though, he walked right up to her house with her. It stood two stores tall and was about the size of a small mansion. The second story had a balcony attached; a very simple yet great place to live. It had a homely feel to it which appealed to him.

Ito-kun, being the way she is, spoke, "Why don't you stay over for the night? It'll take you a while to get home and it's to dark for you to go home alone." right as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me inside.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sorry this took so long guys! I promise to try and get the next one done as soon as possible. After March, when I had gotten 4 games, 1 movie, and 2 books, I was playing KH2 and I beat it in 5 days! The Sunday after it came out! Than I played Expert and beat that within 2 weeks, I wanted to see the secret ending. By than we had Finals coming up, so that meant studying. As soon as school got out, my grandparents came the following weekend, and my both my sisters came down too, saved them the trouble of going to see them later. I went home with my oldest sister that day and spent a week with her. When I got back I wasn't feeling to good, and I still don't feel to good, but I am trying to not let that stop me from doing things. This chapter was mostly introducing all the main actors of the drama school/club. As I said last time, _I will not update if I don't get at least one review for this chapter, even if the next one is done._

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-8, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you if I have it or can find it.


End file.
